The Prince of The Universe
by ULTRA SONIC
Summary: AU. A galaxy ruled by a tyrannical regime. An outgunned Rebellion fighting to restore freedom. A prophecy foretold throughout the star systems, and a farmboy/mechanic unaware of the destiny lying in wait for him. A destiny that will determine the fate of the galaxy itself...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of LucasFilm and Disney.

Prologue

 _The Galactic Republic._

 _Once, a thriving organization of varying worlds and sentient races that came together for the common goal of piece and commerce that would benefit all._

 _Of course, that was what the original intent had been, and with that came the arrival of sentient races endowed with mystical abilities from an entity known as the Force._

 _As to who or what the Force was, no one could really discern. Some believed the Force was an omnipotent being who created the universe and the heavenly netherworld, while others believed the Force to be nothing more but an energy field created by all living things. However, despite this, all Force-users agreed that there was a higher calling, and they who were endowed with the Force's abilities took it upon themselves to come together to understand what that meant, and as such The Je'daii Order was formed, which would later be renamed The Jedi Order._

 _And so for more than a thousand generations the Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice for the Galactic Republic. However, while most used the Force for good, there sadly arose those who wanted it for nefarious reasons._

 _Initially out of a desire to study all aspects of the Force, one Jedi came to the conclusion that the only true nature of the Force lied not in the light, but in the dark. And when this Jedi was refused to be allowed to study this particular aspect, let alone impart this knowledge to others, he was exiled from the Order. However, others would follow him down this path, and when enough forces had gathered, the newly christened Sith Order returned to strike back against their former brethren, and the Jedi-Sith Wars erupted across the galaxy._

 _The wars would take a long time and escalate across many star systems, but eventually after countless eons of fighting the Jedi won and the Sith were wiped out, their foulness forever eradicated from the universe as a whole._

 _Or so the Jedi Order thought, for unbeknownst to them one Sith by the name of Darth Bane had managed to survive the entire conflict, and upon reflecting on everything his Sith brethren had done – both right and wrong – decided to come up with a whole new way of reinventing the Sith Order, and this time in a way that the Jedi wouldn't see coming until it was too late. Combining his Sith knowledge along with adopting certain Jedi tenets – namely patience – Bane began to lay out the groundwork that would allow the Sith to gain in power, yet at the same time remain hidden from the Jedi, and that meant adaptation. Having already studied his enemies well, Bane already had a sense that the Jedi would become complacent now that the Sith were believed to be wiped out, and that very complacency would seal their demise._

 _All this knowledge Bane had acquired he would then pass on to only one apprentice, and then in turn would be passed on to another successor after the fact, and so on and so forth. This was done by Bane's design for he wanted his successors to understand that their real enemy was not each other but the Jedi. And although it was set up to where the Master would have the power, the apprentice to crave it – this was more of a benefit to the Sith for if the student could defeat his/her Master, then the apprentice was worthy of being the new Master and carrying on, until the time would come to finally wipe out the Jedi once and for all._

 _And then finally, after a millennia's worth of planning, it all came to fruition. As the Sith had surmised, the Jedi did not see their downfall coming until it was too late, and in a desperate attempt to try and stop their enemies, the Jedi's own Grandmaster tried to confront the Sith Master Darth Sidious head-on but it was all in vain, for as the Grandmaster himself ultimately realized, the Sith had adapted. No longer were they the same type of Sith the Jedi had trained for, but instead they were now a new type of Sith; one that had adapted a new way of learning, even incorporating some Jedi aspects into it to make them even more dangerous than before. Meanwhile, the Jedi Order had eroded into nothing more than a shell of what they once were. However, Yoda wasn't about to concede defeat, but he realized he could not win this fight through martial might and tried to find a means of escaping to fight another day, but Sidious wasn't about to give the Grandmaster such an opportunity, and through simple Force-abilities and lightsaber skills Yoda was tragically defeated, which every remaining Jedi felt throughout the galaxy._

 _With Yoda dead Sidious wasted no time in establishing his authority over the Republic and turning it into his new Empire, with his first act being total eradication of the Jedi under the premise of them attempting a coup. As a result, anyone who tried to harbor them would be tried for treason and executed immediately. Sadly, many Jedi tried to go underground, but true to Sidious's word, they were found and executed._

 _With the downfall of the Jedi Order began a new regime, one that brought order to the galaxy not by peace and negotiations, but by sheer might and oppression. At first the people within the core worlds saw this as a means towards genuine security and order with no conflict, but as the years would go by many would discover that it was anything but that. However, many had no choice but to hold their tongues since anyone that spoke out against the Empire or even gave any kind of criticism would be silenced in some fashion._

 _Fortunately, a Rebellion had been forming underground. Created by a section of politicians and militias who either didn't believe any of the Imperial propaganda or had become disillusioned by it, the Rebel Alliance set out to find a means of defeating the Empire. However, in comparison to the Imperial Army, they were hopelessly outgunned. But the Rebel Leaders could not bring themselves to give up hope. Somehow, someway, the Empire would be defeated, and freedom and justice would be restored._

 _At a glance, it seemed that very little was resulting from the Rebel Alliance's efforts even though the only way for them to combat the Empire was through guerrilla operations. Despite this, a handful of star systems still lent their support. However, there was also something else giving these star systems a sense of optimism, for both within the core worlds and without lied a prophecy, one that had been foretold eons ago:_

"… _And in the time of greatest despair, there shall come a savior, and he shall be called The Son of The Suns…The Prince of The Universe…The Chosen One. One who will bring true balance and justice."_

 _Although it had been written by scribes eons ago, this prophecy was handed down to many worlds and cultures as well as to the Jedi. As to what the meaning was no one really knew, and many within the Jedi Order had dismissed it as nothing more than "fairy-tale rubbish" at the time. After all, if the Sith were dead, why would they need a savior? Fortunately many cultures outside the Jedi Order did not follow that attitude, and kept handing it down, hoping to one day discern what it meant. And now…in a time where a tyrannical regime rules with an iron-clad fist, that message couldn't be more of a beacon of hope than before. Of course, many wondered if such an individual would ever come into being, or if he/she was killed by the Empire before their time. Even Sidious pondered about this prophecy, and if it turned out that it wasn't in his favor then it was nothing short of disconcerting, and as such the Sith Master began planning a means to end a possible threat to his regime._

 _But even despite his best efforts, he could not prevent the Force's will, for the Chosen One would come into being. It was just a question of when…_


	2. Briefing of A New Concern

Chapter 1 – Briefing of a new concern

The sound of footsteps echoed through the Star Destroyer as Imperial officers of varying rank made way for the figure that was headed for the Holoprojection chamber. Although all Imperial Cruisers/Vehicles had holoprojectors, very few outside the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ had those that came with its own chamber, and this unassuming Star Destroyer was one of them.

But then again, given who the figure was, it was customary for the Empire to supply these kinds of Star Destroyers for these people.

Finally finding the room, the figure then keyed in the security code to enter, to which she wasted no time in stepping into the projection pod and kneeling down, awaiting the reply from the other end.

In no time at all a hologram appeared in front of the figure, revealing an imposing individual. Dressed all in black as is the custom of all Siths, this individual's face was completely concealed by a hood. However, the figure could sense that the person in the hologram was not someone to be trifled with in any way.

"You have done well in your recent mission." Spoke the hooded figure. "However, in no way does this mean that your task is complete, Lady Ventress. My Master the Emperor has foreseen yet a new threat rising up against him: the children of the Force. Under no circumstances can they be allowed to become Jedi."

"Understood." Asajj replied, though part of her did wonder how that would be possible, given that the Empire had been pretty thorough with wiping out the Jedi on Coruscant years ago, to say nothing of the ones killed on neighboring star systems and beyond. Fortunately the cloaked Sith supplied the answer.

"Although the Jedi are believed to be extinct, the Emperor also knows that not all of them are accounted for, which can only lead us to believe that some have become quite resourceful in masking their presence even after all this time. Should they become aware of these new arrivals, they will take upon themselves to seek out and train them. Hunt down these enemies by any means necessary, and if they refuse to serve the Empire, eliminate them all. This is my Master's command."

"And so it shall be done." Asajj replied.

"See that it is, and let this be known to the rest of your group as well, Grand-Inquisitor." Finished the figure before his hologram flickered out.

* * *

"It is done, my Master." Spoke the figure to another hologram containing the visage of Sheev Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious.

"Excellent." Replied Palpatine. "That should begin the final process of weeding out any potential threats, one in particular."

"The Chosen One, I can presume." Guessed the Sith.

"Indeed." Palpatine said with a slight tone of malice at the term. "A millennia's worth of planning cannot be allowed to be undone due to some misread prophecy. However, if this individual is alive, and is still at an impressionable age, then perhaps he/she can be made to understand things from a more… _broader_ perspective, and therefore achieve a much greater goal than the pipe ones the old Jedi Order set for their initiates. Of course, if this person refuses…" The Sith Master then let it hang as he looked at his apprentice/right-hand man, who then nodded in agreement.

"So, have you managed to track down the blockade runner the Rebels were traveling on?" Palpatine asked.

"Already have." Replied the Sith. "It seems they are traveling through the outer rim area."

"Excellent. Intercept them as quickly as possible, and secure those plans." Palpatine ordered. "Although the Rebels are nothing more than a nuisance, we cannot allow them to grow any further than that."

"Understood my Master." Said the Sith apprentice as Palpatine's hologram flickered out. Once the transmission ended the hooded figure then left the chamber and headed for the _Executor's_ docking bay to board a shuttle, which would then take him to a smaller Star Destroyer that had managed to catch up with the Blockade Runner they were tracking…


	3. The Farmboy Mechanic

Chapter 3 – The Farmboy Mechanic

There's a saying that if the universe had a bright center, the outer rim worlds would be the places farthest from it. Given the distance these worlds have from the core ones that once made up the Republic – now The Empire – that saying couldn't be more close to the truth, and in the case of Tatooine, that saying was spot on.

However, in some cases, one could call the "planet farthest from the bright center" ironic, given that this desert planet had two suns instead of one bearing down on it, making it much hotter than one would expect from a desert world.

But even despite this, Tatooine was anything but a bright spot in the outer rim, considering that it was under the rule of the Hutts, with crime and slavery making up most of the planet's economy, with moisture farming making up a small yet substantial amount.

But even with these downsides the people there made the most of it, with many trying their hands at other ventures like Sabacc, as well as betting on podracing and participating in other types of activities such as racing each other via T-16 Skyhoppers. Granted, the competitions for T-16s were less spectacular than podracing, but they still garnered a significant amount of attention.

And right now near Beggar's Canyon several racers were doing just that, with some spectators waiting for them in a clearing at the canyon's end.

Kitster Banai dabbed his forehead with an ice-filled rag as he and several others waited for the racers to finish, though in his case a friend of his was also participating but for different reasons besides getting a rush out of avoiding running into the canyon's wall.

In no time at all the practice race was over and the participants made their way to the others.

Kitster couldn't help but chuckle to himself as his own T-16 came for a landing near him, with its occupant disembarking from the vehicle with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm guessing she runs just fine then?" Kitster asked his longtime friend Anakin Skywalker.

"Well…" Began the tall young man with short sandy blonde hair. "I don't wanna embellish, but yeah, she does."

Kitster then sighed as he and his friend shared a laugh, along with their Rodian pal Wald joining in.

"But seriously, in a nutshell she's all set and ready to go for the next race." Anakin assured.

"Good." Wald said. "Now are you sure you don't want to join? I mean, if anybody else besides Kitster should have a shot at winning this, I really think…"

"Wald, I told you and Kitster before," Anakin replied. "Those days are over for me."

"Then why'd you take my T-16 out for this practice round?" Kitster asked.

"Well, somebody had to make sure she worked right." Anakin insisted. "Besides, you don't want to end up a smear on the canyon wall, do ya?"

Kitster just sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any further in that little argument. Despite his friend's insistence that he was out of the racing game for good, Kitster could tell that Anakin still got a kick out of flying a ship, which went back to their childhoods growing up in the slave quarters with their parents. Although they were now free of that kind of life, the fact that Anakin was able to fly a ship like a seasoned pro years back more than left an impression on Kitster, which surprised him when his friend decided to hang it up. Of course, Kitster would later discover the reason why Anakin ultimately walked away from the racing gig…

"But anyway, thanks for doing this though, Ani." Wald said. "At least now we know we'll be ready for the competition next week."

"No problem Wald." Anakin said. "Anyway, I'm gonna swing by Tosche Station before I head home."

"Ain't your dad gonna be wondering where you've been all morning though?" Kitster asked.

"Maybe." Anakin conceded. "But hey, if I'm lucky maybe he'll still be nappin'. He _has_ turned into a late sleeper these days."

"Hopefully." Kitster said. "See you later Ani."

"See you guys!" Anakin said as he made his way over to his landspeeder and set off.

* * *

 _Sometimes I wonder why it's even called "Tosche Station" if the owner isn't even around._ Anakin thought as he disembarked from the speeder and made his way to the shop's entrance. Despite being named after its owner Merl Tosche the shop was managed by a Besalisk named Dexter Jettster, who had ventured to Tatooine years back and took over the business after the previous manager was killed by Tusken Raiders. Exactly where Dexter came from no one knew, but he was able to manage the shop very well, which was good enough for Merl. Plus the lack of customers made it an ideal spot for youths to hang out at, with Anakin, Kitster and Wald being chief among them. Dexter never had a problem with it, so he gladly welcomed them whenever they came and besides giving them good deals on power converters and the like, he would also give a bit of sage advice to the youths every now and again. As such Anakin would always find himself staying for more than a while, even helping out around the shop at times.

"Hey Dex!" Anakin called out.

"Anakin!" Replied the Besalisk with a smile on his face as he stepped out from behind the counter. "How goes it, my boy?"

"Pretty good." Anakin said as he shared a hug with his friend.

"So I take it the practice run panned out well then?"

"Without a hitch." Anakin answered.

"Good to hear." Dexter said.

"So, anything new come in?" Anakin asked.

"Sorry Anakin, but I'm afraid there's a backlog of delays this time around." Dexter replied sadly. "And it's not because of the suppliers, but it turns out the Empire's been tightening the reigns on shipping routes in the outer rim, more so in just the past few days."

"Great." Anakin said with a resigned sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm really sorry." Dexter apologized. "But I do have someone who knows a few ways around this. In fact, I was actually just about to contact him. So if anything, check back later in the afternoon."

"Thanks Dex." Anakin said.

"Anytime Anakin." Dexter replied. "Say hi to your father for me."

"Will do."

* * *

 _Guess if it's not the Hutts and their Bounty Hunters, it's the freakin' Empire._ Anakin sighed to himself again as he walked towards his landspeeder after leaving the shop. Despite the fact that The Empire had no garrisons set up on Tatooine and technically no jurisdiction as a result, that didn't stop them from sending some detachments to Mos-Eisley and Mos-Espa every now and again, with "searching for wanted criminals/traitors" being the chief reason for coming over. Anakin however wasn't so sure about that most of the time, and he really had a strong feeling that the Hutts – namely Jabba – arranged a deal with the Empire to where as long as they were allowed to snoop around the desert planet on occasion, the Imperial officers would keep their mouths shut about certain "activities" the Hutts were involved in. However, it didn't take a Bounty Hunter or a trained Imperial to know that little "understanding" wouldn't keep forever, and eventually The Empire would try to make a move for Tatooine. It was just a question of when.

 _Sometimes I wonder how Jabba keeps any dough left in that bank vault of his._

A cry from a distance brought back Anakin's attention as he then turned his head in the direction of where the voice was coming from. But he didn't see anything. Then he saw movement in a lower sand dune a short distance away, as well as another scream ringing out. Moving quickly Anakin headed towards that dune, checking for his blaster pistol on his right hip as he did so.

* * *

"We already paid Jabba in full!" Called out the moisture farmer.

"That you did." Retorted the Rodian known as Greedo. "However you forget that debts always incur…interest, which just so happens to be _my_ cut."

"Only if we paid in installments, which we did not." Replied another moisture farmgirl. "You're just looking for a reason to pester us some more."

"It's a person-eat-person galaxy out there, my dear." Greedo said as he holstered his blaster and drew out a whip. "And like you, even we bounty hunters have to find means to survive. We just happen to go for more… _exciting_ ventures, as opposed to wasting the day away on moisture vaporators, hoping to make a profit and not just break even."

"But since the both of you seem to be more stubborn than a Bantha about this…" Greedo finished as he raised the whip.

The farming duo braced themselves as they saw the whip come down on them, but it never hit them, for at that moment a blur got in front of them and took the blow of the whip. As the duo opened their eyes they saw a tall figure in front of them with the whip wrapped around his right arm.

"You know, I may not be rolling in dough like some people, but even I can afford some dignity!" Anakin said as he managed to wrangle the whip away from Greedo's grasp.

"Stay out of this Skywalker!" Greedo growled, already more annoyed at having to run into this desert rat again for the umpteenth time.

"Little late for that, asshat." Anakin retorted.

"You sure of that?" Greedo asked as he drew his own blaster.

Despite having the barrel of the gun pointed at his face Anakin then moved in a blur again, kicking Greedo's gun away, followed up with a nasty right-cross which caught the Rodian off-guard to which Anakin leaped at the bounty hunter and tackled him to the ground. Now had it been just the two of them Anakin would have Greedo on the ground, but since Greedo had two burly assistants with him they managed to pry Anakin away from Greedo and held him for their boss.

"This time Skywalker, I'll be the one to finish what you started nine years back." Greedo said as he recovered his lost blaster and pointed it at Anakin.

"Good thing your harlot mother isn't around to see this, but look at it this way, at least you'll be reunited with her a lot sooner than you think."

Just then a shot rang out, knocking away Greedo's blaster and destroying it. His assistants tried to find where it came from only to find Dexter pointing a slugthrower at them.

"That shot was just a warning Greedo." Called out the Besalisk. "The next one will be your head! Now take your lackeys and leave while you still can move!"

Greedo then sighed in a huff, for he knew what kind of person Dexter was and therefore wasn't someone to be trifled with, so he gestured to his two men to back up.

"Another time Skywalker." Greedo promised as he and the others got in their speeder bikes and took off.

"Thanks Dex." Anakin said.

"You're welcome, Ani." Dex said. "But are you two over there okay?"

"Yeah. Just wondering why Jabba sent his lapdog after us." Pondered the farmer.

"Knowing Greedo the way I do, he more than likely tried to see if he could squeeze out what little currency you had left without Jabba knowing about it." Anakin guessed, which wouldn't be too far-fetched. The Hutts were known to be greedy, but they genuinely step off when a debt is fulfilled completely and as such they don't take too kindly to someone else trying to get around that.

"Thank you Anakin." Spoke the male farmer, now recognizing the young man.

"You're welcome." Anakin replied.

* * *

It took a while, but once everything was okay Anakin then hopped back into his landspeeder and made his way to his father's moisture-farm. Killing the engine once he got close to one of the hovels Anakin quickly disembarked and made his way to his quarters. _If I could just get there…_

"So how was the trip to Tosche, or was it Beggar's Canyon?" Asked a gruff yet kind voice.

Anakin turned around and saw an older man with light brown hair with streaks of gray in his beard and sideburns standing next to a vaporator leaning on a cane for support.

"Oh, uh…hi dad." Anakin said as he tried to grin sheepishly. "Well, I just got up right now to check on the Landspeeder's engine."

Cleigg Lars then shook his head in both semi-amusement and exasperation. "Then how come I found your quarters empty two hours ago?"

Anakin then sighed in resignation, knowing the jig was up. "Okay, I went to help Kitster and Wald prep for their race next week and after that I went to Tosche. Oh, and Dex says 'hi'."

"Glad to hear from him." Cleigg said, having met the Besalisk a few times and become good friends with him over the years as well. "But honestly, why didn't you just tell me you were going? I wasn't going to tell you 'no', given how we're ahead of schedule on the vaporator front."

"I know, but you tend to sleep late nowadays." Anakin pointed out. "Plus, I know how crabby you can be when you wake up early."

"Still though," Cleigg said. "Let me know next time, all right?" He asked in a calm yet firm tone.

"Okay, will do." Anakin said.

"All right, now let's get ready. The Jawas will be coming by later this afternoon with new droids."

"Yes sir!" Anakin said as he gave a good-natured salute and made his way to the garage where his own droid C-3PO was already waiting for him.

"Oh Anakin, what am I going to do with you?" Cleigg said to himself as he made his way back to the kitchen area to get a bottle of water before joining his foster son. Although Anakin had hung up the racing goggles years back, he didn't completely lose that enthusiasm, which both relieved yet frustrated the old man to no end. As a result, the joke between the two always was that Anakin still seemed determined to drive Cleigg to an early grave, which Anakin laughed and said he didn't want to lose that spark, plus he was a bit more cautious and didn't always act before thinking. Of course, Cleigg only said that that improvement was only minute, to which Anakin would say, "Even a little bit's gotta count for something."

Smiling to himself, Cleigg shook himself out of his musings before reaching into the fridge and grabbing his water before joining his son in the garage.


	4. Escaping With The Plans

Chapter 4 – Escaping with the plans

Things had all but come to a standstill onboard the Blockade-Runner "Tantive IV" as Imperial Stormtroopers began to fan out and look for any more Rebel soldiers that were still lurking in the hallway. Although the recent gunfight had taken a bit longer than what was expected, the Imperials did their job well and were nothing if not thorough with the Rebel soldiers who were waiting for them when the Star Destroyer captured the ship. However, the Imperial officers didn't want to take any chances with any lingering resistance.

Then when one of the Stormtroopers heard that the Emperor's right hand agent himself was preparing to board the Rebel ship he signaled to the rest of his team to stand at attention, to which the rest wasted no time.

Then in the midst of the makeshift fog that was still lingering from the gunfight, out appeared a tall intimidating figure. Despite the fact that this individual was not dressed in an Imperial uniform let alone Stormtrooper armor, the body language more than conveyed the notion that this was still someone high up in the Empire's hierarchy and therefore not one to be questioned, unless it was the Emperor himself.

Plus the fact that the figure was clothed in a mixture of tunics/robes with separate gray armor plating on the torso, and armored gauntlets on the forearms with the face nearly obscured by the hood added an aura of mystery but not in a welcoming way, given how the Imperial officers tried to move away as much as possible to allow him to pass through.

As the figure continued to survey what had happened one Rebel soldier peered from his hiding spot and readied his blaster to take a shot. However no sooner did he deactivate the safety did the dark figure then stop looking around and freeze.

Thinking that this was his opportunity the Rebel then aimed at the figure and fired, but no sooner did he take the shot did the figure then hold out a hand and somehow absorb the blaster bolt, with no sign of pain.

Immediately two of the Stormtroopers moved into action and fired back at the Rebel, but the figure gestured to them to hold their fire as he then stepped forward to deal with the Rebel himself.

Once again the soldier fired some more shots at the figure to which the latter simply raised his hand again to absorb the shots. Realizing that things weren't working the soldier then holstered his blaster and charged at him with a vibrosword only to have the figure catch the sword arm with his left hand, immediately applying enough pressure to break the bones in the man's hand, causing him to drop the vibrosword as he yelled in pain.

Grabbing his adversary by the throat with his other hand, the dark-clad figure then raised him up as he brought the latter closer to his hooded face.

"Defiant even in the face of defeat." Remarked the foe in a voice that was somewhat digitized, yet not robotic. "An admirable quality, yet futile."

"Just who…are you?" Asked the Rebel with a strained voice.

"You really wish to know?" Asked the figure with a slight chuckle as he then unceremoniously dropped the man to the floor. Then he pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing the visage of a male Zabrak. Red markings lined his face along with horns on the head with the nose and mouth concealed by what looked like a breathing apparatus. But even with that contraption the whole ensemble made the Zabrak look even more menacing, especially with the amber-colored eyes that seemed to drill right into the Rebel's soul.

"So…it really is you." Remarked the soldier fearfully.

"And who exactly is it you think I am?" Asked the Zabrak as he began to step towards the Rebel slowly.

The Rebel didn't answer.

"Well, since you seem unable to articulate anything at the moment, allow me to help refresh your memory." He then raised his hand in upwards grip which caused the Rebel to find himself floating up as he tried desperately to breathe.

"Those who know me the best know that there is no need to conjure up images of me to stoke their own fears, for they only need to remember I _am_ fear. And if they oppose the Emperor's will, they only need to remember I am the hunter, with them as my prey. And right now…from what I can see and sense about you…well…you are nothing of significance by siding with these traitors. Absolutely _NOTHING_!"

As he said this the Zabrak drew a small hilt-looking object, to which upon drawing it ignited a crimson plasma blade which then swiped across the Rebel quicker than one could blink, removing his head and right arm.

Deactivating his weapon and placing it back on his person, the Zabrak then gestured to two Stormtroopers to take the body away while he and the rest of the Stormtrooper squad went further into the Blockade Runner's corridor, hoping to find not so much surviving Rebels, but rather what they had in their possession…

* * *

"It's all here."

"Okay, let's hurry. We don't know how much time we have left before they come looking through here."

An Astromech droid chirped urgently as two voices finished talking before one person then placed a data-tape into the droid's drive slot, to which the droid then chirped that it had received the information. Once that was done the droid turned and headed straight down the dark hallway as fast as its wheels could carry it…

* * *

"Sorry Darth Maul, but the Death Star plans are not in the main computer or in any of the other sub-directories on the ship's network." Reported one Stormtrooper to the Zabrak as the latter was holding up yet another helpless Rebel soldier who tried to attack him.

"If I have to ask a second time after this, you will be missing more than just one appendage." Threatened Maul as he glared at the Rebel. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What exactly have you done with those plans?!"

"We have…not intercepted…any transmissions of any kind." Replied the Rebel soldier as he gasped for breath. "This is…a councilor ship. We are on a diplomatic mission!"

Maul just chuckled darkly under his respirator. "Well then, if this is truly a councilor ship, then where may I ask is the ambassador?" He finished as he tightened his grip on the man's throat.

Unfortunately the strain from breathing and the extra pressure from the Sith Lord's strength proved too much for the Rebel and he then passed out, to which Maul dropped him unceremoniously to the floor.

"Commander, tear this entire ship apart until you find those plans, and if you find any passengers, bring them to me, I want them alive!" Maul barked.

Immediately the Imperials fanned out and began searching everywhere, even pulling out scanners to use on nearby crates.

In the midst of this, two hooded figures then stealthily approached the Stormtroopers, each with a blaster in hand.

"Sir!" Called out another Trooper as he spotted the Rebel duo, only to be shot down.

"I see them! Men, set for stun!" Answered another Trooper as the squad took aim and fired. Unfortunately, a couple more Troopers were shot down before one managed to get a shot in and take out one of the pair that was fighting back, while another Trooper followed up with a stun shot of his own.

With the two Rebels out the Stormtroopers then walked over to them and propped them upright so they could remove their hoods, revealing the faces of two young brunette women. Both were dressed in maroon/tan jumpsuits with utility vests, but the petite one was sporting metallic armbands signifying political office.

"Are they both alive?" Asked the Stormtrooper captain.

"Yes." Replied another Stormtrooper. "The stun shots worked."

"Excellent." Said the captain before gesturing to another Trooper. "Inform Lord Maul we have two prisoners."

"And not just any prisoners," added another Trooper as he looked through a data-pad which brought up the identification of the two women. "But Senator Padmé Naberrie of Alderaan and her handmaiden/chief assistant Dormé."

* * *

R2-D2 kept quiet as he rolled on towards the launch bay for the escape pods. Despite realizing that this wasn't exactly in the original plan, he knew the importance of having a contingency or two in case things went down the tubes, hence what he was doing right now. Of course, things were now a mixture of both guess work and clear paths at this point. Fortunately the planet the ship was passing through was where he needed to go, and despite being only a droid R2 seemed to have developed a "sense" of knowing that things do have a way of working themselves out regardless of the circumstances. But then again, that might have come from being around his mistress and particularly her small family during these many years.

Rolling up to an escape pod and putting in an override command, R2 quickly made his way into the pod, to which immediately the escape pod closed shut and jettisoned from the Blockade Runner. The Imperials spotted the ejection but upon discovering there weren't any lifeforms aboard chose to ignore it, believing it to be a malfunction.

As the escape pod hurtled toward what looked like a desert planet R2 knew he couldn't do much except buckle down as much as he could. Although the little astro droid wasn't sure what would happen when he touched down he did know that he had a mission to accomplish, and by the Maker he was going to accomplish it, come hell or high water.

He could only hope that the person he needed to meet was alive and well, because the alternative scenario was not one R2 wanted to think about…


	5. Moisture Farmers

Chapter 5 – Moisture Farmers

"Darth Maul, only _you_ would be bold enough to do something like this." Padmé remarked as she and Dormé were brought before the Sith Lord. Despite getting hit with stun shots, both the senator and her handmaiden were able to come back to consciousness a while later, only to find themselves in stun cuffs and their weapons confiscated by Stormtroopers. Now here they were, treated like common criminals being led to their execution.

"You may wish to save the flattery for those marionettes you call senators Your Highness, for here it will get you nowhere." Maul retorted with a mocking tone.

"Not as much as it will get you once the Imperial Senate hears that you attacked a councilor ship." Dormé shot back, to which Maul just gave a slight chuckle.

"Please don't try to act so surprised my dears. You both know just as well as I do that you were not on any mercy mission of any kind. Now if we are done with the battle of wits let us get straight to the point. Several hours ago our installation on the planet Scarif was attacked by Rebel operatives, and during the chaos several transmissions were beamed to this ship by said operatives. I want to know what happened to the schematics they sent you."

Padmé and Dormé both gave the Dark Lord of look of bafflement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Padmé replied. "If there was some kind of attack on one of the Imperial worlds, this is the first me and my assistant are hearing about it. For us, we were sent on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan by the Senate, so instead of searching for an accomplice that isn't here-"

"If you wish to continue this game of yours, then so be it." Maul interrupted. "But if you were truly on a mission of diplomacy, then explain to me how _this_ ship jettisoned from the one that was right above Scarif?"

The two women then grew silent.

"Now as I said before, your petty little words may catch the attention of some weak-minded politicians, but this is not the Senate Rotunda Your Highness. The fact that this ship was part of the same fleet that attacked our installation already makes you a part of the Rebel Alliance and therefore a traitor by association at best! Take them away!" Maul finished as he gestured to three Stormtroopers to take their new prisoners back to the Star Destroyer Devastator.

"Holding them is dangerous." Remarked the Imperial Commander as he and Maul walked back to one of the Tantive IV's comm-stations. "If even a whisper of this gets out it could generate more sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

"I've traced the operatives back to the Senator." Maul said. "Which means that now she is my final link to locating their secret base."

"Judging from the looks on their faces, it seems like they'd rather die before they say anything else." Pointed out the officer.

"Leave that to me." Maul assured. "For now use the ship's comm to send out a distress signal, then inform the Senate that all aboard were killed."

"Lord Maul." Said another Imperial officer that came up to the duo. "There are no schematics in any way, shape or form on this ship, and no transmissions were made. However, just a while ago an escape pod was jettisoned from the ship, no life-forms were aboard."

 _And since the Senator and her assistant didn't make their presence known until just after we boarded…_ Thought Maul as he realized that could mean only one thing…

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod." Maul said. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them, and see to it personally Commander. There will not be anyone to stop us this time!"

Needing no further instruction, the Imperial Commander went about his duty as the Devastator made its way through space, heading back to the space station aptly named the Death Star…

* * *

If R2 had the chance to speak Basic instead of beeps and whistles, he would say sarcastically that this day just kept getting better and better, for despite escaping the Empire's clutches the droid had a pretty rough crash-landing once he touched down. Once R2 was able to make his way out of the pod he quickly went over the distance to his destination in his databanks and found that it was quite a ways away from where he currently was. Frustrated but not undeterred R2 then began to make his way across the never-ending desert, trusting that his radar scope would let him know if anyone was nearby despite it being a short-range scope. However, the fact that the planet he was on had two suns was a little disconcerting to the droid because if his radar shorted out from the heat he would be in trouble, and at that point either the heat would get him or a Sarlacc would, to say nothing of the natives called Sand People.

Or at least based on the info R2 had on this planet anyway.

The astrodroid had been traveling for what seemed like hours when all of a sudden he was ambushed and knocked out by a creature he would later recognize as a Jawa. How his radar didn't pick up on them R2 didn't know, but after he woke up and found himself on a transport manned by the same creatures R2 discovered that they had jamming devices that could block radar scopes, hence how they got the drop on him.

A short while later the transport stopped and the Jawas came and took R2 and several other astrodroids outside the transport, for it turned out the scavengers had arrived at a moisture farm and were planning on selling the droids they had procured.

R2 beeped in relief that the Jawas didn't just go ahead and take him apart, but he did wonder how he was going to be able to get to his destination now that he had a restraining bolt on him, and as savvy as he was for a droid R2 doubted he would be able to convince his potential master to let him go and complete the mission his mistress gave him.

Nevertheless, the astrodroid had to do something…

* * *

"Okay Owen, try it now."

Owen Lars powered up the reader after getting it back from Anakin so as to do a final checkup on the moisture vaporator Cliegg asked him to look into. Early in the day while Anakin and Cliegg were getting ready for the Jawas to show up Owen Lars and his wife Beru Whitesun-Lars came by the farm to help out. While Owen had originally wanted to stay at his father's farm after he married Beru Cliegg would have none of it, insisting that his son strike out on his own and start his own moisture farm.

" _Owen, you're past the point where you need me to look out for you. You have a wife now, and you need to carve out your own niche, just like I did."_

It took a little more convincing, but eventually Owen caved in to his father's request, but he promised to visit as much as he could to help out. Even with his stepbrother Anakin there to look after him, Cliegg needed all the help he could get, especially after his leg injury from a brawl with a Tusken Raider some years back.

"It's working again." Owen remarked with a small smile. "And the vaporator's still up to par."

"Told you." Anakin said with a grin. "It just needed a little tweaking."

"Well, 'a little tweaking' for you is a little more complicated for the rest of us." Owen playfully jabbed back.

Anakin just chuckled as he took an old rag and threw it at Owen, which the latter barely dodged while still holding the reader in his hand.

"I really can't leave the two of you alone, can I?" Spoke a voice as Anakin and Owen turned, seeing a young woman with sandy blonde hair standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a semi-stern look on her face, though a smile was threatening to spread.

"Sorry Beru," Anakin apologized. "It's just that Owen here was trying to 'fix' the vaporator-reader because according to him it wasn't working right."

"And it wasn't!" Owen insisted.

"Owen, you were about ready to smash the thing with a hydrospanner, which ain't the same thing as fixing it." Anakin retorted, to which Owen just sighed in exasperation.

"Well, if you boys are done playing with your toys, dad needs you Anakin." Beru said.

"The Jawas are here?"

Beru nodded.

"All right!" Anakin said as he made his way to the compound where the Jawa's Sandcrawler was.

"Just make sure he gets an astrodroid that knows what it's doing this time." Beru reminded. "I know 3PO's a good translator, but even he can only do so much."

"Given that it's the Jawas, I don't know if we'll have much choice, but I'll let dad know." Anakin said as he walked over to join his father.

Once he met up with Cliegg and 3PO the trio headed over to the Sandcrawler and began inspecting the droids the Jawas brought out.

"All right, we'll take this one." Cleigg said as he gestured to a red astrodroid, to which the Jawas agreed and took the payment from the moisture farmer. Interestingly enough a blue astrodroid began to move and make beeps and whistles as if protesting, but due to the restraining bolt all the scavengers had to do was press a button on one of their hand-held control units and the blue astrodroid stopped whistling.

"Okay Anakin, I know you wanted to head back to Tosche and see if Dex had any luck getting more converters, but I need you to get both 3PO and this astrodroid cleaned up before dinner." Cliegg said.

Anakin sighed wishing he had been able to go to Tosche first, but chores came first in Cliegg Lar's house, so Anakin gestured to the red droid to follow him. However, no sooner did the red droid begin to follow Anakin did it begin to smoke and blow out like a bad engine on a speeder. Wondering what went wrong Anakin walked over to the droid and inspected it closely before calling out to his father.

"Dad!"

"Yeah?"

"This R2 unit's motivator's all shot up!"

"Okay, what the hell are you trying to pull on us?" Cliegg demanded, to which the Jawas protested that they weren't trying to scam them out of anything.

As Anakin glanced at his father arguing with the Jawas, he then looked at the other droids and noticed the blue one once again acting up, with its legs shaking up and down and making whistles as well.

As he looked at the blue droid Anakin had a familiar feeling creep up on him once again which had already happened before during the scrap with Greedo earlier. This wasn't anything new to Anakin for the former podracer always seemed to have a type of feeling that would come over him at various points over the years. As a little kid he paid it no mind, but as he grew up he began to be more aware of things going on around him and not in the same way other kids did, to which at first he chalked it up as experience having already seen some very intense things at so young an age – slavery, prostitution, murders in alleyways and getting into scraps with certain sleamos – but yet somehow all of that cruelty was balanced out by the love from his mother, as well as the friendship he had with Kitster, Wald and the other kids his age. Heck, as demanding as Watto was, even he never sank to the level as certain other slave owners like Gardulla the Hutt.

Plus the fact that Anakin was the only human who could podrace was something of a conundrum, for no other human had ever been able to pull that off. Of course, Anakin figured it was just a mixture of natural talent and learning on-the-job as he went, which made sense for in podracing one had to learn quickly and efficiently if they wanted to have even a chance of coming out of a race with all their limbs intact.

But even after giving up racing that same feeling would still come up every so often, and it would always pay off in some way, so Anakin just trusted that instinct and hoped for the best.

Now here he was, having that same feeling as he was looking at the blue astrodroid that was still moving frantically and whistling.

"Hey dad!" Anakin called. "How about that blue one over there?"

Cliegg then looked to where his son was looking and noticed the blue droid as well. Figuring that it was probably the better option he shrugged, knowing his son's insights were always spot on surprisingly enough.

"All right, we'll take the blue one instead." Cliegg said to the Jawa, who conceded and in some cases seemed glad to be rid of a droid that was being a bit of an annoyance.

"Sir, are you certain of this?" C-3PO asked.

"I'm sure, 3PO." Anakin replied. _I don't know how, but I'm sure._

The protocol droid shrugged as the scavengers took the now defunct red astrodroid away while the blue one happily rolled along to join its new owner.

"So little guy, what would you like me to call you?" Anakin asked as he kneeled down with a warm smile. "Or do you already have a name?"

R2 then beeped his response.

"R2-D2." 3PO translated.

"Well R2-D2, my name is Anakin. And this is my protocol droid C-3PO." Anakin introduced.

R2 then beeped back in response.

"Sir, he says he pleased to meet our acquaintances and that whatever you need him to do, he'll gladly do." 3PO said.

Anakin smiled again. "Good to know, but just between you and me don't be afraid to go against the grain a few times." He finished with a whisper.

R2 seemed a little surprised at first to hear his new owner say that, but quickly recovered and chirped back that he'd be glad to.

Anakin then gave a slight chuckle, feeling really confident that he made the right choice in picking this blue droid.

"All right, come on. Let's get both of you guys cleaned up." He said as he led the two droids over to the garage.

* * *

"Looks like someone was in the pod after all." Remarked the Stormtrooper captain as he and several other troopers were searching around the escape pod. Tracking it had been pretty simple given the Star Destroyer's computers were able to get a lock on the pod's trajectory and therefore where it would crash-land.

"More like some _thing_." Pointed out one trooper as he gestured to some tracks leading away from the escape pod that looked more like wheel tracks than feet.

"A droid then?" Guessed the captain.

"It would have to be." Replied the trooper.

"No data tapes are inside, captain." Spoke another trooper as he stepped out from the pod's interior.

The captain then nodded as he looked out in the direction of the tracks and where they headed.

"There are moisture farms here, right?" Asked the captain.

"In these parts of the planet, yes." Replied the first trooper. "They usually trade with scavengers called Jawas for droids."

The captain nodded as he then activated his comlink and contacted his commander to relay the information…

* * *

"Thank the Maker, this oil bath is going to feel _so_ good!" 3PO remarked as he was lowered onto the tub.

Anakin chuckled to himself, knowing 3PO always said that whenever they came to the garage after working on the vaporators. Once the protocol droid was situated Anakin walked over to a makeshift radio and adjusted it so it could play some music while he worked. While the Empire had much control over the airwaves in the core worlds, that wasn't really the case in the outer rim, and as such music was much more widespread. Of course, given that the Hutts and other crime lords had an iron grip on the airwaves in the outer rim, this kind of accessibility did come at a price.

Despite this though, it was good for what Anakin needed, and while he could easily focus on his work without music, he found that it helped move things along much quicker, and it made things more fun too.

"Okay, here we go." Anakin said as he finally got an adequate signal going and a song he recognized called "Moonage Daydream" started to play just as he grabbed some cleaning tools and made his way to R2.

"Man, you've really got a lot of carbon scoring on you. You must have seen quite a bit of action before you ended up with the Jawas, huh?" Anakin remarked after fifteen minutes.

R2 chirped that that would be an understatement. Since 3PO was dozing off in the oil bath he didn't translate, but Anakin somehow was able to catch on to the gist of what the blue astromech was saying.

"A big time understatement?" Anakin guessed, to which R2 nodded and beeped, surprised his new owner understood him for the most part without a translator.

In no time at all the oil bath was done and 3PO stepped out, feeling as good as new. While the protocol droid wasn't one to indulge in anything, oil baths were definitely the exception and as such they were the closest thing to a pastime 3PO had, to which Anakin had no problem helping his droid indulge in.

"Well little guy, you definitely got something jammed in here real good." Anakin said as he started cleaning around one of R2's data drives. "Were you on a starcruiser by any chance or-?"

The mechanic never got a chance to finish his sentence, for as he tried to clean around the drive, he lost his balance and fell backwards, triggering something within R2 and the latter's mini-projector switched on, revealing a holomessage to Anakin whose eyes widened at the image of what could only be described as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

" _Please help us Qui-Gon Jinn. You're our last hope."_

"Who's that?" Anakin asked once he found his voice, to which R2 just beeped back nonchalantly.

"'Who's what?' He asked you a question!" 3PO clarified as he pointed to the holomessage. "Who is _that_?"

Immediately R2 felt trapped. While he had managed to rig the message to where it wouldn't play the whole thing unless he knew he was at his destination, this didn't mean people wouldn't take notice of it if they fiddled around with his person enough, and given that Anakin _clearly_ knew his way around machines, it was amazing he didn't stumble on it sooner.

The astrodroid wanted to continue the charade and ask what Anakin was talking about, but then quickly realized that that wouldn't work given how sharp Anakin seemed to be, so he beeped back a different reply, hoping to throw his new master off.

"Oh, he says it's nothing sir – old data, pay it no mind." 3PO translated.

Anakin looked from the message to R2 and back to the message again, wondering if the blue droid was somehow covering up, given that the latter took a few moments before replying.

Noticing the look on his new master's face R2 was beginning to realize that his little reply wasn't deterring the mechanic from wondering what the message was. Given that the Empire was after what R2 had in his possession, the astrodroid knew that the less people who knew what this message was the better, but the mechanic nor the protocol droid were letting up on this. Conceding to himself that the jig was up R2 then made a decision and chirped a new reply, this time a more honest one. And all the while hoping that this choice wasn't going to screw everybody over.

"He says that he is the property of Qui-Gon Jinn – a resident of these parts – and it's a private message for him." 3PO said. "Whomever that individual may be."

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Anakin remarked as he mused on the name. "Qui-Gon Jinn – why does that name sound familiar…? Wait a sec, I'm wondering if by Qui-Gon Jinn he means Old Man Jinn-Kai."

"The old chap who lives by the edge of the Dune-sea?" 3PO asked. "That seems to be a little far-fetched."

"Well, it's as good a guess as any." Anakin replied before looking back to the message. Though he didn't know anyone by the name of Qui-Gon, the mechanic did know that Jinn-Kai was an older man who would occasionally venture to the town of Mos Eisley and either play Sabacc or trade with Jawas before being on his way. Anakin had never met the man himself, but the people who did would remark that he was a very kind person, but very much a recluse.

"Y' know, that message sounds like she's in trouble, I better play back the whole thing." Anakin said as he made his way back to R2 who then beeped in protest.

"He says the restraining bolt has short-circuited his recording system." 3PO said. "He suggests that if you remove the bolt he may be able to play the entire recording."

"Mm? Oh yeah." Anakin said as he glanced at the woman in the video again before snapping back to reality.

"Well, I guess you're too small to actually run away on me if I take this thing off." Anakin said as he grabbed some pliers and started to remove the bolt. "Okay…there!"

But instead of the video playing back at the beginning, the message disappeared.

"Hey, where'd she go? Play back the message!" Anakin called.

R2 gave one beep in reply.

"'What message?' The one you've just been playing for a few moments now! The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!" 3PO retorted angrily as he banged his metal hand on top of R2's head in frustration.

"Anakin! Dinner's ready!" Beru called.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" Anakin called back as he looked at R2 in frustration.

"Sorry Master Anakin, but it looks like he may have picked up a slight flutter." 3PO said as he scrutinized the speech pattern R2 gave a second ago.

"Here, see if there's anything you can do. I'll be back once I'm done eating." Anakin said as he handed some tools to 3PO before heading over to the kitchen.

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him." 3PO scolded.

R2 then beeped a question to the protocol droid.

"No, I don't think he likes you at all." 3PO said.

R2 then beeped one more time.

"No, I don't like you either." 3PO said as he turned away in disgust.

R2 then beeped out a moan. So far he wasn't really off to a good start with his new owner or his fellow droid, but he couldn't risk divulging more information than he already did. Plus it would only put a target on this small family of moisture farmers. Tatooine may be in the outer rim and technically out of the Empire's jurisdiction, but if the Imperials decided to investigate the escape pod he was in…

Either way, R2 had a job to do and he had to do it quickly. And since the restraining bolt was now off of him…

* * *

"You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might've been stolen." Anakin said as he joined his father at the table along with Owen and Beru.

"What makes you think that?" Cliegg asked.

"Well, when I was cleaning him up I saw a holomessage come on, and he said that he was the property of Qui-Gon Jinn."

Immediately Cliegg raised his head from his meal.

"I'm thinking he might mean Jinn-Kai. Any idea who he's talking about?"

Cliegg shook his head.

"I wonder if the guy might be related to him." Anakin mused.

"That's just a crazy old man, Anakin." Cliegg said dismissively.

"Plus, does it really matter at this point though?" Owen added. "If the droid belonged to somebody else, it doesn't belong to them now."

"Owen's right." Cliegg agreed. "In fact, tomorrow morning before you put the droids to work take the R2 unit to Anchorhead and have its memory erased. That way it'll give it a fresh start. Now I'm sorry about its previous owner, but it belongs to us now." Cliegg insisted.

"But what if this Qui-Gon comes looking for it?" Anakin asked.

"Somehow I doubt it." Cliegg replied in a tone that made Anakin wonder why his dad was being a bit tense about those names but decided to ask him about that later.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went on as usual with some small talk, but after it was over Anakin helped wash the dishes and bid Owen and Beru goodbye before heading back to the garage to finish cleaning up R2.

But before he did, there was one place he wanted to go first.

Making his way out of the compound, Anakin headed over to a set of gravestones belonging to other family members of the Lars family who had long since passed away. Chief among them was one that had been put there two years ago.

As Anakin made his way to the aforementioned grave he knelt down both in reverence and love as he looked at the name etched on the stone.

 _Shmi Skywalker Lars  
Beloved wife and mother_

It hadn't always been easy coming to the gravestone since his mother's death, but Anakin made an effort as best he could, and eventually he was able to visit the grave without feeling the hurt. Guilt though, was a whole different story…

Quickly snapping himself out of that latter feeling, Anakin smiled softly as he focused on the happy times he had with his mother. Even during the tough times they had under Watto and especially Gardulla's ownership they had each other to pull themselves through.

As he reflected on this, Anakin remembered the sage advice Shmi would give him at times, one in particular…

" _I don't want things to change."_

" _Ani, you can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting. The only thing you can do is make the best of it when change happens. It may be hard at times, but it's worth it."_

"You were right mom." Anakin said. "You were right."

After being there for a while longer Anakin then got up and made his way to the garage. Part of him hoped that 3PO had some luck in convincing R2 to play the full message, but he wouldn't be surprised if the astrodroid was still being stubborn.

"3PO, what are you doing over there?" Anakin asked once he got in and turned on the light.

"It wasn't my fault sir. Please don't deactivate me! I told him not to go, but he's malfunctioning! He kept babbling on about his mission!" 3PO said frantically.

"What?" Anakin said as he grabbed some binoculars and followed his protocol droid out onto the opposite entrance. Despite the twin suns setting Anakin was able to spot the tracks 3PO pointed out to him, leading out to the desert beyond.

"Nothing but sand." Anakin remarked as he zoomed in with the binoculars but spotted nothing.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" 3PO asked.

"No, not with all the Sand People running around this time of night." Anakin replied. "We'll have to wait 'til morning."

"Anakin! I'm shutting the power down!" Cliegg called.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Anakin called back. "Boy, am I gonna get it." He finished as 3PO placed a reassuring hand on his master's shoulder.

BREAK

AN: It's amazing what can help you snap out of your writer's block and inspire you at the same time. And this case, "Rogue One" did both of those things.


	6. Jedi Knight Tales and Messages Revealed

Chapter 6 – Jedi Knight Tales and Messages Revealed

" _Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."_  
-Optimus Prime

The twin suns shined down on the Lars farmstead just as the sound of a Bantha rang out in the distance. Despite this Cliegg remained sleeping in his quarters, not noticing the note left on his door from Anakin saying he was taking R2 to Anchorhead and that hopefully things wouldn't take long. Or at least that's what Anakin was hoping for…

* * *

Anakin's landspeeder cruised through the Jundland Wastes as he and 3PO made their way to where R2 was. Despite being a little astrodroid R2 had gone pretty far even for his size. Nevertheless, Anakin couldn't let the droid just go, even if what the latter said was true.

As the two made their way across the desert they didn't see that several Sand People – or Tusken Raiders as others would call them – had spotted the duo and were trying to find spots to pick them off but with no success yet.

Eventually Anakin found R2's location on his speeder's scanner and caught up to him just in time.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Anakin asked the astrodroid once he and 3PO disembarked.

"Master Anakin is your rightful owner now, we will have no more of this Qui-Gon Jinn nonsense!" 3PO barked.

R2 then looked at the protocol droid and beeped back at him pretty loudly.

"Watch your language you overweight glob of grease!" 3PO snapped. "And be fortunate that Master Anakin isn't deciding to put you out of your misery right now!"

"Look, the important thing is that we found him, so let's just-"

Anakin couldn't finish, for R2 then began beeping frantically.

"R2, what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"He's picking up several creatures approaching from the southeast." 3PO translated.

Anakin's face turned grim. "Sand People." He realized. Acting quickly the mechanic went back to his speeder and pulled out a slugthrower while unhooking some binoculars from his belt.

"C'mon, let's go have a look. Come on!" Anakin gestured as the two droids grudgingly followed along.

* * *

"Okay," Anakin remarked as he glanced from a makeshift point that he hoped the Tuskens couldn't get to. "There's two Banthas down there, but I still don't-wait a second, there's definitely Sand People. Two of them, in fact."

But no sooner did Anakin turn his head did his binoculars get blocked by something up close. Taking them off his eyes Anakin immediately rolled out of the way as he saw a Gaderfii stick strike the ground where he was a second ago, followed by a battle cry from a Tusken who had been trying to sneak up on them.

Quickly getting to his feet Anakin held his slugthrower like a makeshift quarterstaff and blocked an attack by the Tusken which he followed with a fierce kick to the Tusken's side which made the latter stagger back from the blow. Acting quickly Anakin then slammed the butt of the rifle into the Raider's face before taking aim and firing, taking the Raider out but then the young man felt his instincts blaring and turned to see another Tusken leap at him bare-handed with a battle cry of its own, knocking him down and the slugthrower away.

Choking from the Tusken's hands on his neck Anakin threw a right-cross at the Raider, dazing it and getting it off him to which Anakin quickly got up but found that his rifle was in the same spot as the Raider he just punched and now the latter was getting up feeling even more angry. Charging once again at Anakin the Raider screeched out its battle cry as it drew a Gaderfii stick from its back and swiped at Anakin with it. Fortunately the latter managed to grab the club with both of his hands before it could split his head open but the momentum knocked the two down on the rocky ground.

Immediately Anakin used the momentum to throw the Tusken off him but the Raider wasn't finished. Still unleashing its battle cry it charged at Anakin again, swinging wildly and causing Anakin to back up so as to avoid it but the ground wasn't as sturdy and the young man lost his balance, giving the Raider the advantage as it held its Gaderfii stick with both hands and went for a vertical strike but Anakin grabbed the club with his own hands just in time.

Grunting from the exertion the Raider was putting on him Anakin then frantically reached for his blaster on his right side but every time he did the blade of the Raider's club was inching closer to his face.

Finally getting the blaster free Anakin quickly turned off the safety function and fired into the Raider's torso, killing it.

Anakin then got up to see if there were any more, but then the ground partially gave way and Anakin fell, hitting his head and going unconscious.

* * *

From his hiding spot in a cluster of rocks R2 kept as quiet as he possibly could. The fact that there wasn't a sound of a scuffle anymore could mean anything. Either Anakin managed to somehow beat the Tusken Raider band back or they managed to subdue and kill him. If the latter happened R2 knew he had to get out of there and get to Qui-Gon Jinn's location quickly. But if there were still Sand people running around he would either get captured or just taken apart, and if what happened to 3PO a moment ago was any indication, the Tuskens would probably go for choice B.

Hearing the sound of footsteps and too petrified to activate his scope, R2 saw a trio of Tuskens carry what could only be Anakin's body and lay it down before making their way to the young man's landspeeder to inspect it for anything valuable.

Unfortunately the group didn't get much of a chance for just as they began rummaging through the vehicle the sound of a Krayt Dragon echoed through the area and the Sand People saw a hooded figure approaching from a short distance away. Not knowing what to make of this but recognizing the sound of Tatooine's native predator the Tuskens dropped what they were doing and hurried off, leaving Anakin and R2 alone.

The astrodroid wanted to head over to Anakin's body to see if he was alive but the sound freaked even him out and he wasn't sure if he wanted to take a chance defending his new owner from this stranger, whoever he was.

The figure moved closely to Anakin's unconscious form and checked for a pulse before placing a hand on the young man's forehead. Within a few moments Anakin started to move slightly and the stranger removed his hand before glancing in R2's direction and pulled back his hood, revealing the face of a much older man with long grayish-brown hair tied back into several ponytails and a full beard.

"Hello there." Spoke the man with a small smile.

R2 still stayed in his hiding spot.

"It's okay, there's no need to be afraid." Assured the man.

R2 then glanced over at Anakin and then back to the stranger.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright." Spoke the man again as Anakin opened his eyes.

"Easy there young one. You've had quite the busy morning already." Said the stranger as he helped Anakin get up.

"What…what happened to the Raiders?" Anakin asked.

"Let's just say the sound of a Krayt Dragon can carry very easily." Replied the older man.

"Thanks. Whoever you are." Anakin said sincerely.

"You're very welcome. Oh, I must apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jinn." Answered the man as he offered Anakin a hand.

"Anakin Skywalker." Anakin replied as he shook the man's hand. "Wait, Jinn? As in Jinn-Kai?"

Jinn nodded.

"Well, boy am I glad to see you!" Anakin said, relieved.

"Well, it was quite fortuitous that I was nearby." Jinn replied. "But tell me though young Anakin, what brings you out this far? Even I know the Jundland Wastes aren't to be traveled lightly."

"Well, this R2 unit, for one thing." Anakin said as he gestured to R2 who had now come out of his hiding spot to join them. "I think he's lookin' for his former owner, but I've never seen _that_ much devotion in a droid before."

R2 just beeped as if to be nonchalant.

"He says he's looking for someone named Qui-Gon Jinn." Anakin added. "Is he a friend or a relative of yours somehow?"

Suddenly Jinn's face became pensive as a far off look crossed his eyes. "Well, now that's a name I haven't heard in many years. In some ways it almost feels like a lifetime."

"I think my dad knew who he was, but I'm not sure. In fact I got the sense that he thinks Qui-Gon is dead."

"Oh he's not dead, not yet." Jinn replied.

"Then you know him?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I do. He's me." Jinn answered.

Immediately R2 started to jump excitedly, realizing he had finally found the man Padmé sent him to retrieve.

"Although I haven't gone by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn since you were but a youngling." Jinn remarked.

"Well then I guess this droid's yours then." Anakin surmised.

"I don't seem to recall ever owning an astrodroid." Jinn mused. "Very interesting though."

But before the older man can contemplate more, the sound of Tusken Raiders began to echo through the area.

"I believe it's best if we get indoors." Jinn said. "The Sand People can be easily startled, but they do come back, and usually in greater numbers."

Anakin quickly got up and retrieved his blaster and slugthrower, but before he could join R2 and Jinn, he remembered his own droid and went over to where the latter had been. Much to his shock the protocol droid had been taken apart but was still functional.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step." 3PO said once Anakin reactivated him.

"Can you stand? We gotta get movin' before the Tuskens come back." Anakin insisted.

"I can't make it. Go on Master Ani, there's no sense in risking yourself on my account. I'm done for." 3PO said in resignation

"Come on, what kind of talk is that?" Anakin asked.

"Let's hurry, they're on the move." Qui-Gon said as he and R2 helped Anakin get 3PO's missing limbs onto the speeder so they could leave…

* * *

Qui-Gon's hovel was pretty much the typical one for most non-slave residents on Tatooine: Nothing fancy at all – just a bed, stove, a worn couch, and a workbench; but yet as Anakin entered with R2 and Jinn with 3PO's parts in tow he found that it wasn't as solitary as most would think.

"Finished your morning walk, huh?" Asked a feminine voice as Anakin saw a service droid come up to him from the kitchen.

"Yes Flo." Jinn replied. "And I found some companions along the way. Anakin, this is my assistant Flo, Flo this is Anakin and his droids R2-D2 and C-3PO."

"So you're the famous Anakin Skywalker?" Flo asked. "You're a lot taller than I thought."

"Younglings grow up, as they are want to do." Jinn said.

"Oh, what happened to your protocol droid?" Flo asked as she gestured to the dismantled droid.

"Sand People." Anakin answered.

"Yikes." Flo remarked. "Hold on, I'll get the toolbox for ya."

"Thanks." Anakin said as Jinn helped guide him to the center of the hovel where the couch and a small table were.

"I'm sorry that it isn't much." Jinn apologized.

"Oh no, it's okay. It'll work just fine." Anakin said as he and the others waited for Flo to come back. Eventually she did and Anakin went to work fixing up 3PO with Flo and R2 helping out.

* * *

"There! Good as new!" Anakin said once 3PO was repaired.

"Oh, thank the Maker!" 3PO said in relief as he stood up and began moving his limbs. "Thank you Master Anakin!"

"You're welcome 3PO."

"I have to say, you have quite the knack for tinkering." Jinn remarked.

"Yeah, it's somethin' I've been good at since I can remember. Well, that and piloting anyways." Anakin said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And I believe that's more than just piloting your landspeeder?"

"Yeah." Anakin said.

"The T-16 Skyhoppers?"

"…something like that." Anakin replied with a sad smile.

"I just wanted to see if I could be of assistance!" 3PO insisted from the kitchen.

"And I'm tellin' ya, I have it under control. Now go sit down, your owner and I took quite a bit of time puttin' you back together. Don't make us have to take you apart like the Tuskens did." Flo said.

"Very well." 3PO acquiesced as he went back to the living room and took a seat next to Anakin.

"Seriously 3PO, relax." Anakin said.

"Sorry Master Anakin." 3PO said.

"Here you go." Flo said as she arrived at the living area with some drinks, which turned out to be blue milk for Anakin and tea for Jinn.

"That's not blue milk, is it?" Anakin asked.

"No, it is actually herbal tea." Jinn replied.

"How'd you manage to get anything herbal here on this sand box?"

Jinn then smiled. "Let's just say the Hutts aren't the only ones with deep connections here on Tatooine."

 _Very true._ Anakin thought to himself before continuing with his own drink.

* * *

After the two were finished Flo came back to pick up their cups. As she did though the light through one of the windows then reflected off the cups and onto some cubes on a shelf which Anakin couldn't help but take notice of. Curious he then walked over for a better look.

"Curious?" Jinn asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Anakin began.

"It's all right." Jinn assured. "You may look."

Anakin walked over to the shelf and in addition to the cubes he also saw some neatly stacked journal-like books next to them, but he seemed more interested in the cubes. Gently grabbing one cube Anakin then studied it from side to side, looking it over.

"Okay, this is definitely not a data cube." Anakin remarked.

"No, it's a little more sophisticated than that." Jinn clarified as he came up to join him. "It's a Holocron."

"A Holo-what?"

"It's a device that is used to record and store messages. However, due to the nature of these devices only Jedi Knights can utilize them properly, whereas others would not be able to unless they had a specific item."

As soon as Jinn said the words "Jedi Knights" Anakin then stopped looking at the device he was holding and looked up at the older man, who for some strange reason looked more than just a hermit now.

"Did you just say 'Jedi Knights'?" Anakin asked as his eyes began to widen.

Jinn nodded.

"You knew them?"

"Yes." Jinn said. "In fact, not only did I know them…I was once one myself a long time ago."

At that moment it took all Anakin had not to drop the Holocron. Since he was a little kid he had heard stories from people in both Mos Espa and Mos Eisley about these "Jedi Knights" – nomadic people who traveled from star system to star system righting wrongs and utilizing strange otherworldly powers that defied explanation. Not only that, but they carried weapons that weren't blasters per se but more ancient in nature.

But then Anakin also heard tales that labelled the Jedi as dogmatic, sanctimonious hypocrites who stuck their noses into other people's business for no real reason and never interacted with the common men and women any more than they had to, and if they did it was always with a sense of detachment.

"Bantha poodoo," Anakin remarked.

Jinn just smiled. "I know it may seem hard to believe, but it is true. Besides, in addition to having these Holocrons, I also have this." He then reached into the side of his belt and drew a cylindrical hilt from it. "It is something I have had since I was a youngling. All Jedi craft these once they are deemed ready, and they are to have them on their person for the rest of their lives."

"What is it?" Anakin asked as he put the Holocron back on the shelf and looked at the hilt Jinn was now holding.

"This is my lightsaber. It is the weapon of a Jedi Knight." Jinn answered as he held the hilt out and pressed a switch on it, causing an emerald green blade to emit from the top of the hilt. Anakin could only stare and wonder.

"It's not as clumsy or random as a blaster." Jinn explained. "But it's an elegant weapon from a more civilized time. And even then, is so much more."

"Wow…" Anakin mused as he kept staring at the weapon.

Keeping the saber activated Jinn then handed it to Anakin who hesitantly yet willingly took it and got a feel for it. Although the young man had wielded blasters and quarterstaffs before (even a Gaderfii stick at one point), holding a lightsaber was a whole different thing. While the hilt itself didn't feel heavy, the blade seemed to add quite a bit of weight to it which made sense to the mechanic. After all, just because something was made of energy didn't mean it was weightless.

With that in mind Anakin cautiously moved the blade around, making sure it wasn't touching anything.

"For more than a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Galactic Republic." Jinn continued as he then walked over to the shelf and took out another Holocron and stared at it introspectively. "Or at least, before the dark times…before the Empire's rise."

Finally getting somewhat of a handle on the lightsaber Anakin deactivated the weapon using the same switch he had seen Jinn use and handed it back to the latter.

"So what _really_ happened to them?" Anakin asked. "I had heard things like right after the Clone Wars they were planning to take over the government or something."

Jinn gave a sad smile as he clipped the lightsaber back onto his belt.

"It wasn't that at all, but rather a culmination of other things." Jinn replied. "But when one considers all those factors…one could say that in a way the Jedi were responsible for the Empire's rise."

"How though?" Anakin asked, curious.

" _That_ is a long story for another time, my friend." Jinn said as he guided Anakin back to the living room where R2 was. "In the meantime, let's see if we can find out more about your astrodroid, and where he came from exactly." He finished as they both sat on the sofa.

"I saw part of a message, but I didn't have much luck in seeing the whole thing." Anakin said, to which R2 then turned on his holoprojector, this time playing the message fully.

"I seem to have found it." Jinn remarked as he saw the image appear.

" _Greetings Master Qui-Gon Jinn,"_ spoke the woman. _"I am Senator Naberrie of Alderaan. If this message is playing from the beginning then it means that my R2 droid made it safely to you. The reason for this message is that although you had left the Jedi Order before the Clone Wars began, you did serve the Republic valiantly before its twilight years. Now my colleagues – Particularly Viceroy Organa and Senator Mon Mothma – ask that you come and aid the Rebel Alliance in our struggle against the Empire. I know that Jedi were peacekeepers and not soldiers, but we need every possible advantage if we are to restore freedom to the galaxy, and the fact that you were a ranking Master amongst your late brethren would be more than paramount."_

" _Now I do apologize for not bringing this message to you in person, but as I'm recording this my transport has come under Imperial attack and my mission to bring you back to the Rebel base has failed. However, there is still a gleam of hope. During a risky operation some Rebel operatives managed to infiltrate an Imperial installation on Scarif and obtain information that will be vital in stopping the Empire. This information is now in a data tape stored within R2. Viceroy Organa will know how to retrieve it."_

" _Above all else it is important that this data be delivered safely to him on Alderaan so the Rebellion has a fighting chance."_

" _So please help us Qui-Gon Jinn. You're our last hope."_

"Goodness." 3PO remarked.

Once the Senator finished R2 shut off his projector and Qui-Gon leaned back on the couch, pondering. He then turned over to Anakin who had also heard everything but was still staring at the spot where the Senator had been. A small smile then crept across Jinn's face for he didn't need his experience to know that the young man was clearly smitten with the woman on the holomessage.

"Well, if you're to come with me to Alderaan you too will need to learn the ways of the Jedi." Jinn remarked.

"Wait, what are you talkin' about?" Anakin asked, confused as he snapped out of his daze.

"For the Empire to be stopped it will take more than what I can do, and in your case it will take more than mechanical and piloting skills."

"Okay, whoa, hold on." Anakin protested. "I don't know where you got that idea but I can't go with you to Alderaan. I gotta get back home, it's late, I'm already gonna be in hot water with my dad as it is."

"Anakin, I need your help. _She_ and the Rebel Alliance could use your help." Jinn insisted. "As much as I hate to admit it, I am getting too old for this sort of thing. Besides, I'd like to think that someone who is a pilot would also have a sense of adventure."

Anakin sighed in both frustration and resignation. The crazy thing was, the older man was right in regards to the latter part. Despite having walked away from professional racing, Anakin still would have that hunger – that desire to venture out beyond Tatooine and see what else lay out there – creep up every now and again. It had been something that was very prominent during his time as a slave and _especially_ when he made it big as a podracer.

Yes, that had been a dream of his once, but that was before life hit him with a cold slap of reality and a large serving of humble pie to remind him of what was really important, where his real responsibilities lied, and that what he wanted for himself couldn't take precedence above family, and while the temptation to do more with his life was there, Anakin had learned to clamp down and stomp out that feeling when it came up…

"Look, I can't get involved." Anakin said. "I've got work to do. Now it's not like I like what the Empire's doing, I don't-but I have responsibilities here. I can't just walk away from that."

 _Plus…I made a promise to mom that I'd look after dad after she died. If I go back on that, what kind of person does that make me?_

Jinn then sighed as he crossed his arms in thought. As Anakin saw this he couldn't help but feel that he had been harsh to his new friend for no reason, to say nothing of the fact that he had turned down an invitation to something more than an idyllic life as a mechanic/moisture farmer. But despite the urgency of the message and the Rebellion's plight – as well as the beautiful, angelic woman in the message – Anakin couldn't and wouldn't allow himself to consider leaving. If circumstances were different then it wouldn't be much question, but…that was neither here nor there.

"Look," Anakin began, hoping to soften the blow and still offer what help he could. "I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport to Mos Eisley and go from there."

Jinn stroked his beard as he exhaled in resignation. Although he did feel a bit disappointed, he knew that the boy had to do what he felt was best, even if it meant refusing the call to do something greater.

"Well, you must do what you feel is right, of course." Jinn said as he turned to the boy with a small smile, which the boy couldn't help but return.

* * *

AN: Of course, this may be several weeks past the official date, but Happy 40th anniversary Star Wars!


	7. Crossing the Threshold

Chapter 7 – Crossing the threshold

Governor Wiluff Tarkin was silent as he and Grand Inquisitor Asajj Ventress waited patiently for the Star Destroyer to arrive. While it would have been preferable for Tarkin to be at the meeting room by now alongside the other Imperial Moffs, Palpatine had made it explicitly clear that both Tarkin and Darth Maul were to assist each other to further the Empire's plans, regardless of their personal opinions. And as ruthless as Tarkin was, he knew better than to question his Emperor. But then again, he was among they very few within Palpatine's inner circle of trust.

In no time at all the ramp opened and out appeared the Emperor's right hand agent Darth Maul, flanked by a team of Stormtroopers escorting a pair of women to the detention area.

"I take it your excursion in the Outer Rim was more than successful?" Tarkin asked rhetorically.

"One could say-yes." Maul replied.

"Good." Tarkin remarked. "Well, between this and Inquisitor Ventress' mission I believe we are well on our way to finally disposing of certain thorns in the Emperor's side, among the other news I received just recently."

"What kind of news exactly?" Maul asked.

Tarkin then smiled.

* * *

"Until this Battlestation is fully operational, we are vulnerable!" Argued Imperial General Cassio Tagge. "The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped and more dangerous than you care to realize."

"Dangerous only to your Starfleet Commander, not to this Battlestation." Retorted Conan Antonio Motti, who was also another Imperial General.

"The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate if we continue to allow them to paint us as the aggressors-!"

Tagge would have continued, but then Tarkin entered the room with Maul and Ventress close behind.

"You needn't worry about the Senate now, or ever again." Tarkin assured. "I just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the Council permanently, so as of now the remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

"That's impossible!" Tagge remarked. "How exactly will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"Things have been arranged to where Regional Governors will have full control over their territories." Tarkin answered in a simple, matter-of-fact tone. "Fear is what will keep the local systems in line, particularly fear of this battlestation."

"With respect Governor, I don't think we should dismiss the Rebellion out of hand yet." Tagge insisted. "Especially given the incident on Scarif."

"That was nothing more than a rogue group." Motti said dismissively.

"Are you so certain of that?" Tagge questioned. "If during that entire incident they managed to obtain a complete technical readout of this station and send it to their superiors, then it is possible – however unlikely – they may find a weakness and exploit it."

Motti then chuckled as he shook his head at his fellow General's remarks.

"The plans you are referring to will be back in our possession soon enough." Maul interjected.

"Would it really matter at this point?" Motti said, finally reaching his breaking point with all this hyperbole. "Regardless of what happened on Scarif, regardless of what data they may or may not have obtained, any kind of attack made by those rebels against this station would be futile if not suicidal. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it."

"I wouldn't put too much faith in this technological terror you've constructed if I were you, General." Darth Maul pointed out. "Even as deadly as it is, the Death Star's ability to destroy a planet pales in comparison to the power of The Force."

"Do us a favor and don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways Lord Maul." Motti retorted. _And that goes double for your cadre of Inquisitors._ "Because unless you can say that your devotion to that ancient religion has somehow granted you the ability to conjure up the stolen data tapes or the clairvoyance to find the Rebel's hidden fortress I suggest you-"

Motti didn't even get a chance to finish, for all of a sudden he felt the airway around his neck begin to narrow.

"You suggest what, exactly?" Ventress purred sadistically as she walked over to Motti's chair. "Oh, I apologize, did Lord Maul somehow interrupt your little diatribe? Please, continue. You were explaining to Lord Maul and his Inquisitors about how we should remember our place in the Empire and not put our faith in some, as you eloquently put it, 'ancient religon'. Never mind the fact that the Emperor had commanded that Lord Maul and myself be present for every, any and all operations regarding his new project. Especially after Director Krennic's little blunder."

Motti couldn't answer, and while all the other Imperial Officers were disturbed by what they were seeing, the only one who wasn't shaken at all was Admiral Yularen given his background and experience during the short-lived Clone Wars.

"In other words, we are finding your current lack of faith to be somewhat disturbing, General." Maul said with his left hand raised.

"Enough of this! Maul! Release him!" Tarkin barked.

"As you wish." Maul replied grudgingly as he released his Force-Choke on Motti, who then was able to catch his breath.

"This bickering is pointless." Tarkin said as he tried to focus everyone's attention to the tasks at hand.

"Now Lord Maul and Inquisitor Ventress will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. After that, crushing the Rebellion once and for all will be a mere formality."

* * *

Anakin was inspecting his slugthrower outside Qui-Gon's hovel while the latter went to pack his supplies for the journey to Alderraan. Although Anakin had modified the rifle to be more durable, he didn't want to take any chances of having the weapon break if they ran into any more trouble on the way to Mos Eisley, Tusken Raiders or otherwise.

After inspecting it Anakin went to put the slugthrower back in his landspeeder when he felt something hit him on his right leg, only to find it was R2, who then started to beep at him.

"Now see here!" 3PO said, already past fed up with the astrodroid. "Master Anakin made his decision, and you would do well to respect it!"

R2 just beeped back at the protocol droid.

"We may live in the Outer Rim, but we are well aware of who and what the Empire is, and as despicable as it is to see what they have done, we cannot take sides in this civil war." 3PO clarified.

R2 then beeped some more as he turned his head between 3PO and Anakin.

"What 'Death Star' project?" 3PO asked, incredulous. "What are you talking about?"

R2 then turned his head away and rolled off, while still uttering some beeps as he climbed on board Anakin's speeder, waiting to go.

Anakin then sighed as he walked over to the astro-droid.

"Look, I made a promise to someone years ago and I can't just break it like nothing."

R2 turned his head for a moment before looking back at Anakin and beeping back in reply.

"'Have you ever thought of something bigger than yourself'?" 3PO asked indignantly as he quoted R2's line. "Don't presume to think what Master Anakin will do or won't do and why, you don't know him!"

Before Anakin could say more, Qui-Gon appeared, with a simple backpack in hand ready to go.

"I'm guessing you have everything?" Anakin asked.

"Indeed." Qui-Gon replied politely.

"All right then, let's go."

* * *

The trip was pretty uneventful for the most part until the group came across smoke coming from the distance. Wondering what it was Anakin guided the speeder closer until he and the others saw that it was a Jawa Sandcrawler, scorched and smoking.

"What the hell…?" Anakin asked as he and Qui-Gon disembarked, already aghast at the wreckage, as well as the bodies of dead Jawas littering the entire area.

R2 and 3PO wasted no time in disembarking themselves and the protocol droid nearly fainted at the sight.

"Okay let's fan out, see if we can find any survivors." Anakin suggested, although he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that there wouldn't be.

After a few minutes the group had no luck, and given that the Sandcrawler still had smoke emanating from it nobody wanted to chance going in there. Despite this there were some clues found around the wreckage.

"Well, it definitely looks like the Tuskens did this." Anakin remarked. "I mean, there's Gaffii sticks, Bantha tracks all over – I just never heard of them attacking something this big before."

"That is because they didn't." Qui-Gon surmised after doing some inspecting of his own and contemplating on it. "But we are meant to think that they did. Take a glance at these tracks – they are all side by side – not single-file."

 _Okay, that doesn't make sense._ Anakin thought, knowing that Sand People always rode their Banthas single-file to hide larger groups. As he glanced again at some of the Jawas a feeling of familiarity came over him.

"I don't know how, but I got a feeling these Jawas were the same ones that sold me and my dad R2."

"I believe you are right." Qui-Gon agreed. "And did you notice the blast points on the Crawler?"

At first Anakin shook his head but then he remembered seeing how they were before replying.

"Yeah. They were shot at…specific parts."

"Exactly." Qui-Gon agreed. "But more than that, they seemed _too_ specific to be that of a Tusken, regardless of experience. Only an Imperial Stormtrooper would be able to be _that_ precise."

"But why would Stormtroopers waste their time goin' after a bunch of scavengers?" Anakin asked before glancing at R2. And then all the pieces fell into place.

"If they were able to trace R2 here then they would know who he was sold to and that would lead them…home!" He finished as a look of horror crossed his face and Anakin made a dash for the speeder.

"Anakin, don't!" Qui-Gon called out. "It's too dangerous!"

But Anakin wasn't going to hear it, for as soon as he got on his speeder he floored it, heading back to his father's farm, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

If one was to visit Tatooine for the first time he/she would find that it would be too easy to get lost in the desert. But if one was either born on the planet or lived on it long enough, he/she could really get a bead on where they were and how far they were from Mos Eisley or Mos Espa, and fortunately Anakin knew his way around the Dune Sea like the back of his hand. But none of that was on his mind as he headed for the Lar's farmstead at breakneck speed.

But then as Anakin got to the farm and saw smoke billowing from one of the hovels a sense of dread began to grow within him. Already fearing the worst but still hoping Anakin disembarked from the speeder.

"Dad!" He called out. "Dad!"

"Freeze!" Called out a voice.

Anakin then turned and saw a Stormtrooper dash up to him, blaster-rifle drawn.

"What did you do to my family's farm?!" Anakin demanded.

"I said freeze!"

Anakin then did as he was told as the Stormtrooper then aimed his rifle at the young man while reaching into his utility belt and bringing up an image of an astro-mech droid.

"Have you seen this droid?" Demanded the trooper.

"I've seen a lot of droids, buckethead." Anakin retorted.

"Don't get smart with me, kid. We know this droid was sold to you, now tell us where it is or-"

The trooper didn't finish, for a shot rang out and struck the trooper in the head, taking him out.

Anakin tried to peer through the wreckage and saw Cleigg Lars, on the ground and leaning against a crate with his own slugthrower in hand.

"Dad!" Anakin said as he dashed over to him.

"Anakin…?" Cleigg asked weakly.

"Dad…!" Anakin repeated as he checked his father over and found a blaster bolt in his shoulder as well as on his leg.

"Just hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here."

"No…" Cleigg said. "You need to…get out of here. They'll be back soon."

"The Stormtroopers?" Anakin said.

"Yes…they're…looking for the droid we bought. Is he with you?"

"No."

"Well, those bucketheads want him. I don't…know what for, but it's something."

"Look, we gotta get you some bacta and pronto."

"There's no time for that."

"The hell there isn't!" Anakin insisted. "Come on! We're both going!"

"Stubborn as always." Cleigg remarked as he weakly reached his left hand toward Anakin's shoulder. The latter got a grip and the two stumbled their way to the Speeder.

"I need to…Anakin, look out!"

Cleigg could only push his foster son to the ground before getting hit by several blaster bolts.

"No!" Anakin yelled as he looked up and saw his father fall to the ground. Enraged by this Anakin then drew his blaster and without even needing to think turned his attention to the approaching trio of Stormtroopers and dodged a blaster bolt that almost grazed his face before returning fire, striking the trooper in the chest before turning his attention to the last two.

"This is TK-9814, we need backup assistance now." Spoke one of the Troopers just as he saw his two squadmates get gunned down in front of him. "I repeat, we need ba-"

He didn't finish, for one well-placed shot was enough to silence him for good.

With the troopers down for the count Anakin then felt the adrenaline begin to wear off just as he looked around quickly wondering if there were any more troopers. Seeing no more the mechanic then holstered his blaster as he then made his way back to where his father was.

"Dad…" Anakin said desperately as he tried to get Cleigg up, not needing to look at where the latter got shot to know the wounds were fatal, but still hoping that his father would make it.

"Ani…"

"Don't talk. Just save your strength." Anakin pleaded.

"No…" Cleigg said. "Get out of here son. Leave…me."

"Forget it!" Anakin answered. "I'm not leaving you here!"

"You…you have to…"

A spasm of pain then ripped through the moisture farmer before he looked at his son, knowing his time was running out but needing to say one last thing.

"Ani…listen to me." Cleigg strained as Anakin kneeled down still supporting him.

"I don't…blame you…for what happened…to your mother."

Anakin's eyes then widened. "What? What are you talkin' about-?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

Cleigg just kept going. "I…already knew. But please…don't…blame yourself…anymore. I don't."

At that point tears started to flow out of Anakin's eyes as his own emotions began to overwhelm him.

"Dad, just hold on, please." Anakin pleaded.

"I…love you, son." Cleigg said as he gave Anakin one small smile before his hand dropped from the younger man's shoulder and his head slumped back in Anakin's arms.

"Dad? Dad!" Anakin called as he saw his father die in his arms. And despite the heat and the feel of smoke, everything just felt still, aside from the sound of Anakin's sobs.

* * *

How long it took Anakin to bury his father the former didn't know, but as far as the young man was concerned it felt like an entire day even though it was only a few hours. In regards to the Troopers Anakin was too focused on burying his father to care so he left their bodies where they were. Once he was done Anakin tried to kneel reverently by his father's tombstone and his mother's next to it but he couldn't keep it together anymore and he then broke down again and cried until he could cry no more. Steeling his resolve after the fact Anakin then hopped into his Speeder – which surprisingly had remained untouched during the firefight and headed off, back in the direction where he had left Jinn and the two droids. When he arrived he found that the trio had kept themselves busy and constructed makeshift funeral pyres for the Jawas. As he got out he then stared at the wrecked Sandcrawler for a longtime before turning his attention to one of the fires where 3PO had just finished placing the last Jawa onto the pyre.

"There wasn't anything you could have done Anakin." Jinn said as he came up to the mechanic. "And even if you had been there you would have been killed as well, and the droid would now be in the hands of the Empire."

Anakin simply gave a nod, unable to form any words but still understanding. As he glanced at the droids Anakin couldn't help but notice that R2 was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with him. The young man then walked over to the astrodroid to which R2 quickly tried to move away from him.

"Hey, R2." Anakin said gently as he got in front of the droid and then knelt in front of him. "Look at me."

R2 then glanced back at his new owner.

"…I know I'm a long way from being okay at this point, but I don't blame _you_ for it, all right?"

R2 tried to look away but hearing Anakin's words did get the astrodroid to quit moving away from him and then give a slight nod and several bleeps before heading back over to 3PO.

"Dad didn't deserve this. None of 'em did." Anakin remarked when he walked back over to Jinn.

Jinn nodded in agreement as the two turned to the horizon, both lost in thought.

"I know this is probably going to sound weird right now, but…do you still have that offer to go with you?"

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Jinn asked.

Anakin didn't answer at first but Jinn gave the young man all the time he needed until Anakin took a deep breath and spoke.

"I know I said I had a reason to stay before, but now…"

Anakin then tried to steel himself as best he could before continuing, although the grief was clearly trying to make its way to the surface. Jinn then placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder in comfort, and suddenly Anakin felt a lot calmer.

"Jinn I'm not gonna lie to you, there's part of me that wants to stick it to the Empire in the worst way, but…it's not going to bring my dad back. But I can't just…forget what happened like it was nothing. I don't know if what I'm saying is making any sense but there's got to be a way to avenge him somehow. As pissed off as I am right now, I don't want to go back _there_ again. My mom and dad wouldn't want that, and deep down I don't either."

"It is not wrong to feel the loss." Jinn said after listening to Anakin closely. "As long as you don't allow the negative parts to consume you." He finished with a retrospective tone.

"I want to go with you. I know I'm no Jedi Knight, but if I can still do something to stop the Empire – even if it's only chucking hydrospanners at them – then hopefully my dad can rest a lot better." Anakin finished.

"Well, while I did not know your father personally, I do believe that if you meant as much to him as he did for you, then I sense he may already resting well knowing that you are alive." Jinn said. "As for coming along – I do not believe you will have to worry about using hydrospanners to combat the Empire." He then walked over to the Speeder and reached for his satchel and pulled out what looked like a Holocron from his old hovel.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon didn't answer at first, instead he took the Holocron and handed to Anakin who was still confused but yet he took the device anyway.

"So what do I do with this?" Anakin asked.

"Just hold the Holocron in your hands, and then close your eyes and concentrate." Jinn answered. "I know that is asking a lot all things considered, but try to do so."

Anakin still didn't have the slightest inkling of what the older man was trying to do, but he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to clear his head, though that was a lot easier said than done.

"Is there anything I need to focus on?" Anakin asked.

"Just what is in your hands." Qui-Gon answered. "I know that there are other things around you – both within and without – but focus only on the Holocron. You are not dismissing all the other things, but rather you are focusing on one thing, and one thing only."

As Anakin tried to concentrate he wasn't feeling anything except the grief, but as he let Jinn's instructions guide him he then found himself reaching out. To what he wasn't yet sure, but he could only hope it was the device as the older man said to him.

Then…suddenly he heard a voice speaking, and it wasn't Jinn's or 3PO's.

" _To all Jedi…"_

Anakin then opened his eyes and saw his hands were empty but then as he glanced slightly up he saw the Holocron glowing as well as floating in the air, and a diminutive figure wearing an outfit similar to Jinn speaking.

" _To all Jedi, Grandmaster-"_

"Whoa!" Anakin exclaimed as he lost concentration and the image disappeared, with the Holocron falling to the ground. Fortunately Jinn reached out and caught the device before it hit the sand.

"What – who was that?" Anakin asked, flabbergasted.

"One of my teachers – from long ago." Jinn replied as he brought the device to his hands and closed his own eyes, causing the Holocron to activate once again.

" _To all Jedi, Grandmaster Yoda this is."_ Spoke the figure. _"Regret to report I do, that fallen our Jedi Order has, as well as our Republic, with the Empire rising from its ashes. At the core of these unthinkable events our Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine is, or put more specifically Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith."_

" _As to how this was possible I do not know, but fear I do, that this plan had been brewing for a long time since our Order's last full-fledged encounter with the Sith a millennia ago. The reason for this conclusion is at the Temple discover a recording I had, and with it a horrifying revelation."_

The image then changed, showing two hooded figures with one kneeling before another one.

" _Master Sidious, it is done."_

" _Excellent, Lord Maul. Now we must begin the next phase of the plan. Recalibrate the Temple's beacon before you leave. It should draw out any initial survivors of Order 66 back here, where the troopers can deal with them however they wish. Once you are done take a ship and go to the Mustafar system. We can't risk having any 'loose ends' in regards to our Separatist colleagues."_

" _Indeed."_

" _Finally, after a millennia's worth of planning, the Jedi will be wiped off from existence and this Republic can be converted into what it should be – a grand Empire that will bring true order to this galaxy. I could almost feel pity for those who thought they could actually bring the Republic back from its brink. But then again, I don't. If they were too foolish or naïve to realize that the Republic as they knew it had stopped existing then their stupidity was as abominable as the Jedi's dogma."_

The image then switched back to Yoda.

" _A message this now is for all surviving Jedi. Remain hidden now we all must. Return back to the Temple you cannot, for our home it no longer is. Do what I can to impede Sidious's plans, I shall, but if the last time you all hear me this is, then heed my final words: Trust in the Force we all must, now more than ever, for come upon us the dark times now have. But fear not, for no matter how long it takes, and in what way I do not know, but emerge a new hope shall. May the Force be with you all."_

And once again Anakin found himself shocked by what he saw and heard.

"How did you do that – hell, how was _I_ even able to do that?" Anakin asked once he got his brain working again.

"Consider this – how is it that you were able to pilot a podracer so effectively – or any other craft?" Jinn asked.

Anakin shrugged. "I…I don't know. Just hard work and a little bit of luck, I guess."

"Well, I do not dispute the hard work aspect, but luck…that is another matter entirely."

"So…luck's got nothin' to do with it?"

"Hardly." Jinn replied. "In all my experience there is no such thing as luck. The reality is that you being able to podrace is a very distinct thing, for no other human in existence has been able to do so. Only someone with Jedi potential would have the reflexes necessary to accomplish such a feat."

Once again Anakin found himself looking at Jinn with a surprised look on his face before his own mind began to consciously (or unconsciously, he wasn't sure which) play back all the memories of him piloting everything – podracers, T-16 Skyhoppers, even his Speeder – and being able to easily pinpoint if something was wrong with the vehicles he drove – all of it then culminated in a revelation that was a little bit overwhelming.

"No, that…that's impossible." Anakin said as he felt himself needing to sit down.

"Nothing is impossible, Anakin." Jinn said as he sat down beside him.

"But…how? How did it happen? I'm just a mechanic, I'm not…a Jedi."

"Why does Tatooine have two suns instead of one? Or how does an icy world like Hoth sustain life despite its harsh weather? Who knows?" Jinn asked rhetorically. "The truth is, there are many mysteries that simply cannot be explained. The only thing one can do is have faith and trust in The Force, even if the answers aren't revealed."

"The Force?" Anakin asked.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi their power and allows them to accomplish feats others cannot." Jinn answered with a small smile. "Some say it is an energy field created by all living things, while others say it is an actual being. But however the Force's true form is, it surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the entire galaxy together."

When Jinn finished Anakin ran his hand through his short hair as he tried to go over what the older man told him. While Anakin had always felt different from the rest of his friends, that didn't prepare him for the full extent of what he really was and could be. That combined with losing his dad and his home in just a few hours' time was enough to make him want to take a long nap and not wake up for a long while. But yet…something in him kept spurring him on, encouraging him to listen to what Jinn had to say.

"But why me though?" Anakin asked, still not sure what made him so special.

Jinn just smiled as he put a very paternal hand on the young man's shoulder.

"The Force willed you to be born different for a reason." Jinn said. "Just as I was born differently, and many other Jedi Knights before us. But like with everything, what we do with the gifts we are given is ultimately up to us. So…" Jinn then got up. "What is it that _you_ want to do right now?"

As Anakin looked up he once again felt something stirring within him. Was it his own instincts or the Force itself, or both-? At this point he wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he could either choose to stay, or…find a way to right not just the wrong that was done to his family, but right the wrongs done to others by the Empire.

Plus…maybe it was just a tiny bit of wishful thinking on his part, but if he could also help that beautiful angel in the holomessage…

With all this running through his mind, Anakin then came to a decision and rose to his feet. His face with a calm yet determined look as he spoke the words that would unknowingly change the rest of his life form here on in.

"I wanna go with you. So where do we start?"


End file.
